The invention broadly relates to small, inexpensive mounts or display mailers for photographs which are selectively usable as self-contained mailers and as photograph-displaying, easel-supporting, picture frames. Combined self-mailers and picture display frames for single pictures are known in the prior art as exemplified by the following patents:
______________________________________ Patent No. Name Issue Date ______________________________________ 1,632,185 Jenner June 14, 1927 2,219,492 Prichap October 29, 1940 2,453,902 Graham November 16, 1948 4,450,638 Bader May 29, 1984 ______________________________________
The known constructions are generally assemblies which, in providing for a mounting of the photograph or picture, do so with complex panel arrangements, utilizing separate components to achieve the mounting and securing of the photograph, or single blanks with rather elaborately defined glue lines and assembly procedures.
Prior art collapsible cardboard mounts or display mailers, other than of the more complex structures, have generally been of flimsy construction and not particularly suitable for other than minimal handling. Further, the known assemblies, for the most part, do little to protect the photograph against sliding from the display frame portion in either the mailing configuration or the easel configuration. Also, the known display mailers accommodate only a single photograph or picture both as a mailer and as a display frame.